


Soul Division- The Winter Solstice

by VirulentNeurosis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Knotting, Animalistic, Breeding, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Knotting, Lamb is of legal age, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis
Summary: Wolf goes into heat- Lamb has a bad time.
Relationships: Kindred - Relationship, Lamb/Wolf (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Soul Division- The Winter Solstice

Lamb had been calmly waiting in the first floor of the cozy cottage since the sun went down. It had been hours since she had left wolf in the cellar, hours since she had heard anything from him. By now, she was sure he should be howling, fighting against the iron that bound him to the floor. The winter solstice was a dangerous day for Kindred, when the spirit world was farther away from the physical world.  
When Lamb and Wolf separated.

The day that Wolf went through heat.

He couldn't control himself during the longest night of the year; Wolf knew only his animalistic desires. He was uncontrollable, only relying on the instincts of a predator. This was the one night of the year he was to be secure, so that Lamb could be safe. But unease had spread through her when she didn’t hear he had been uncharacterically quiet. There was no shaking of walls, or bellows of rage after the sun had gone down. Wolf never took this night quietly, not in the many years since they had been created. She eyed the heavy wooden door that led down to the cellar; the barred window showed only darkness behind it. If Wolf got out, not only Lamb would be unsafe; anyone in the wilderness around them would be at his mercy as well. She stood up, holstering her bow around her back. Lamb pulled up the heavy latch, the last defense to keeping wolf detained. As she crept down the stairs, her eyes strained to see past the absolute darkness.  
In the furthest corner of the room, just for a moment, she could see a shadow as tall as the ceiling shift. At the edge of where the light touched, she could see shackles, unbroken but empty. Lamb cursed the gods above for her bad luck.

"Wolf, you need to be chained." She spoke, her usual cool demeanor nothing but a farse as she desperately tried to think of a plan. Her bow was off her back before she could think, gripped tightly in her hand. 

Deep red eyes flew open, once as blue as her own, suddenly shown on her like spotlights.

It was too late.

"Wolf." She repeated. The door was right behind her, her only escape from him. Her muscles tensed as she moved her hand down the door-frame, reaching for the knob.

A deafening rumble started from the far corner, a painful noise that made her ears hurt as it gained in volume. Lamb dropped to a crouch, diving back through the door behind her. The shine of his teeth illuminated the room as the beast within dove at her. She scrambled forward, kicking the door shut with her hooves. The reinforced wood bent as a heavy body impacted it.  
The huntress shoved her body weight back on the aged wood, listening to the squeal of shattered hinges as the maddened spirit busted down the door. She could feel spittle raining down on her as Wolf broke the top half of the door, threatening to pin her under it. The snapping of his jaws was so close to her head that she could feel his burning breath wash over her.

Lamb gathered all her strength and kicked off of the ground, shooting forward. Wolf fell on top of the door behind her, and she could hear the squeal of claws tearing into stone as he scrambled after her. She had to get outside. Her heart was beating in her throat. Lamb had never felt fear like this before, least of all in response to her other half. But she knew if he caught her, her own demise would be slow and excruciating. Thick, cold terror spread from her heart across her body, numbing her limbs as the adrenaline flowed through her bones.

She shot up the curved cellar stairs, pushing off the wall before darting to the left. Mere seconds later Wolf slammed into the same stone, cracking it and sending shards of rock spraying.  
The cellar door was a few steps in front of her. The clack of her hooves hitting the floorboards echoed in her ears. She counted the steps she had left, her plan already being formed as she heard the thumping of Wolf’s heavy footsteps only feet behind her.

Five steps left.

Four. Her foot slipped, but she kept her balance, pulling herself up by the banister. A claw swiped at the place her feet had been seconds ago, clipping her heel as it went.

Three. She could almost feel the suffocating walls around her closing in as her prey instincts screamed at her to escape.

Two. She could feel the fur on the back of her neck raise as a giant paw, twice as big as her head, swished just a few inches over her.

One. Relief burst through her as her hand wrapped around the heavy lever.

A hand grabbed around her ankle, and her eyes widened. 

No.

Her chin hit the wooden floorboard under her as she was yanked away from the door.

Lamb rolled onto her back, bringing her bow in front of her. Without hesitation she drew back the magic string, summoning an arrow. The thud she heard as it dug itself into Wolf's shoulder was sickening as it echoed inside of the chamber. His grip slackened as he howled in pain, the magic penetrating his spirit. Lamb rolled over, kicking him in the face with her hoof before scrambling back up the stairs. She had missed his heart on purpose. If she could escape him for the night, all would be fine. This time, she managed to open the door, the relief of freedom washing over her. She could almost cry. 

Not a moment after she shut the door behind her, he was on it again. Lamb was sure this one would be harder to bust open- the wood was laid between an iron frame. She yanked the heavy wooden bar back in front of it, latching it in place. Even as that thought crossed her mind, small splinters of wood flew past her as Wolf threw his weight against it. Unconnected from her for the night, the hunter was free to show his full form; she couldn't even see the hallway behind him as she stood still, momentarily stunned. The wood stopped bending forward, and those red eyes filled the barred window. They looked at her with nothing but seething hatred and pain. A second passed as the two stared at each other in silence. Without warning, Wolf jerked forward, his teeth snapped shut on the iron, the bending bars shrieked so loudly it made her ears burn. The metal gave way like butter, and then she was already turning around before she could even think, her instincts driving her forward. The night air felt better to her than anything, as the slim moon above washed over her with its feeble light. The prey in her told her to run, to hide in the massive woods outside their home. He couldn't feel her, and she couldn’t feel him. For the rest of the night, their souls were their own. Lamb reassured herself again, all she had to do was evade him until morning.

The moment her foot landed on soft soil she heard the door behind her give way, and then she was off, sprinting through brush as fast as her legs could take her. Lamb expertly navigated the trees, hopping from fallen branch to raised stone. She knew that had to hide before he tracked her down. He was bigger, even stronger, but she had the advantage of intelligence. A stray thorn tore through her arm, as she moved past, and she cursed herself for not paying attention. 

A howl ripped through the dark night. He was out of his prison; the hunt was on. Predator and prey, something she never thought she'd be on the other end. She could hear the large footfalls, entire trees falling as Wolf pushed through them. Everywhere she ran, twisting a confusing line through the trees, Wolf followed. He was tracking her, slowly catching up to her. She could smell the scent of her own blood leading the spirit straight to her. She had to think of something fast, or he would catch her.  
Lamb grabbed a lush tree branch, wiping her bloodied arm across it. It stung; the wound much deeper than she had anticipated. There was so much blood- even in the dark she could see the dark crimson shining against the leaves. As Lamb ran, she wiped the branch off everything she could reach. She had seen Wolf hunt for so many years, his nose never failed him, but she knew that she could slow him down. The footfalls behind her became louder, the vibrations running through her nimble legs. Lamb searched for anywhere to evade him; a river, a cliff, anything would do. Finally, she saw a clearing in front of her. Lamb sighed in relief; a place where he couldn’t track her by the trail she had left behind. Without broken branches and disturbed leaves, Wolf would have to rely on his nose alone. She sidestepped, throwing her distraction as hard as she could on the opposite side of the clearing and diving into the bushes next to her. 

Not long after Wolf followed, stopping only a few feet away from her hiding place. He raised his head up, sniffing the air; he was so close she could hear his labored breaths. The maddened spirit circled the edges of the clearing, ripping trees out of his way as he looked for his prey. Lamb was certain he could hear her own heartbeat. Lamb was low to the ground, her belly pressing against the soft soil. Even Wolf would have a hard time seeing her white fur through the thick brush. She was sure of her plan- once he was on the other side of the clearing, she'd sneak out and run away. Wolf's began to pause more, and she could see how unsure he was as his snout swung this way and that, following the trail she had left him. He had finally slowed down, having a hard time now that the scent came from all around.

As soon as Wolf’s back was turned, Lamb pushed herself backwards, slowly creeping out of her hiding spot. Not even a foot through and something snagged on her back. Her heartbeat thumped in her chest and she tried to disengage from whatever had caught on her. Wolf was getting too close to the end of his scent trail, and she knew if he found the branch, she had left it wouldn't take him long after to find her. She pulled once again, harder this time, straining to be free. The dry twig that had snagged onto her bow snapped, and the noise echoed across the silent night.

Blinding red light swung in her direction. She didn't even have a chance to move before he was on her, running on all fours and crossing the distance between them in seconds. Then he was on her, the impossibly large figure blacking out the night as he collided with her, knocking both of them away from her hiding spot. Lamb cried out as she was picked up in his jaws like a chew toy, feeling every one of his incisors piercing the soft flesh of her torso as he shook her. Light exploded in her vision as he swung his head, throwing her into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her on impact, and all she could do was gasp for air as Wolf grabbed her by the throat, completely enveloping her head in his massive hand. She blindly reached for her bow, weakly bringing it out in front of her. Without sight, the single arrow she was able to shoot off missed its mark, whizzing over his shoulder. He knocked the weapon from her hands, and her heart sank as she heard it clatter far away from them. Wolf's grip tightened, and Lamb found it almost impossible to breath. What little air she could get to her lungs was immediately used up as she gasped, feeling a cold, wet nose press against her thighs.

Please. Please no. She could only think towards him, begging their connection to come back before he did the unthinkable. Her pleas were unrealized as Wolf nuzzled his face through her legs, what little resistance she could give him was gone in a moment as she felt his hot tongue lapping against her unwilling slit. He was uncaring in where his tongue wandered, leaving no place un-assaulted in his search.  
Wolf opened his maw, and she was sure he would eat her whole as he pushed her against the ground, engulfing her midsection with his mouth. His teeth pressed around her waist and thighs, cutting into her as he tried to push his tongue inside of her. Her legs hung uselessly on either side of his massive head, and she cried out fearfully as she felt him enter her. Her voice was muffled as she sobbed against his hand. "Please Wolf. Please hear me. Please stop." She tried with all her might to desperately push keep his long, prodding tongue out, but he was determined to have his prize. She felt the slippery appendage filled her up in its searching, the thickness alone stretching her painfully. Everything was coated in his slobber as he retracted his tongue, pulling his head away from her. 

Her relief was fleeting as tears filled her eyes when she felt his tongue push against her asshole. She clenched against the intruder, putting as much of her strength into keeping him from invading her insides, as she weakly punched his head. The teeth around her began to crush her as he growled impatiently, his hand crushing her windpipe in warning. Lamb let out a depressing, choked sob as he finally pushed inside of her ass, the great discomfort only holding a candle to the humiliation she felt as he lapped against her unwilling hole. Her muscles clamped down on his tongue, and she could feel the ridges rubbing against every inch of her. He pushed his head forward, invading as much of her as he could, the thickness of his appendage threatening to break her. The agonizing minutes felt like hours before the beast was satisfied, pulling his tongue out and leaving a heavy trail of drool in its wake. 

Wolf pulled his head back, removing his hand from her throat, allowing her lungs to fill back up with air. She coughed, swallowing painfully against her bruised muscles. Even as her back collided with the floor again, she was just happy the torture was over. Her body was battered and broken beyond belief, and she could barely roll her head forward to look at the beast kneeling at her feet. Was he satisfied, would he kill her now? Wolf sat perfectly still, the blinding light of his blood-red eyes looking over every inch of her. Her heart dropped when she saw the swell of his fully erect cock, precum dripping down from the tip. He- and it- was so much bigger in his true form. She was sure if he fucked her like this it would kill her.  
Wolf reached down, grabbing her by the ankle. Her fur snagged on the sharp rocks below her, tearing up her back as he pulled her closer. All she could do was quiver and watch in horror as he pulled her legs open, trapping himself in between her thighs. Wolf bent over her, his heavy forearms wrapping around her shoulders as he pressed himself up against her entrance. He panted against her cheek, his tongue lapping against her delicate, bruised neck. It took him a four, wild and powerful thrusts to find his mark, but eventually he did, tearing his way inside of her pussy so painfully that she screamed, her voice lost in the thick fur of his shoulder as he pressed closer to her. She was completely trapped under him, and she could do nothing but unwillingly take him as he fucked her in quick, bone shattering thrusts. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate every time he forced himself inside of her. His claws raked down her back, and the smell of fresh blood seemed to only encourage him as he rutted against her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as she quivered, holding onto her other half for dear life.

Lamb prayed for it to be over soon, for him to cum or kill her. She wanted her Wolf back, not the monster that he was now. She cried into his neck; her flowing tears bound by fear no longer. Wolf stopped for a second, and she hoped blissfully he would finish inside of her and be done with it. Instead he sat up, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms under hers, forcing her to bob down on his cock, using her own weight against her. She arched her back, weakly pushing away from his chest with her hands. Wolf held her in an iron grip, forcing her to impale herself on his length again and again. Now unhindered by gravity, every time she came down, she took him to the hilt. Her poor, bruised womb was bombarded mercilessly by the tip of his cock. She could feel his knot swelling under her as his thrusts began to slow down.  
Gods. He was going to knot her. She was sure of it. Lamb braced herself for what she was sure would be the single most painful thing she had ever experienced as she felt his shaft twitch inside of her and his thrusts become erratic. 

Seconds later, she felt Wolf shudder as he pumped hot spurts of cum inside of her, yanking her down hard against him. To her relief, the only pain was the sting of his seed filling the her torn insides. She let out the breath she had been holding in, going slack against the thick fur of his chest. It was a small blessing, despite everything she had gone through that night, but one she was thankful for. Wolf pulled her off of him, tossing her carelessly to the grass beside them. Lamb didn’t even try to flee, her muscles burnt and shaking as she simply lay on her stomach. His cum leaked out of her, speckling the grass. After a few minutes of silence, she heard him shift beside her, and her hackles raised as he kneeled behind her. Lamb made an effort to turn her head to look at him. He pressed his knees into the back of hers, leaning over her. A clawed hand shoved her head down into the grass.  
“Wolf.” She murmured, raising her head against his hand as she felt the heat of his hardening shaft poking against her inner thigh. She was rewarded with a harder shove, her face leaving an imprint in the grass.  
Once lamb kept her head against the ground, Wolf’s hand left her. He spread her ass with his hands, pressing his cock to her backdoor. It was that moment, Lamb realized with horror, why he hadn’t knotted her before.  
“Wolf,-” She gasped, yanking her legs closed from under him. “Wolf you’ll kill me.”

The beast grabbed her by the long fur on the back of her head with one hand, using the other to test the limits of her asshole. He forced the tip of himself inside of her, the copious amounts of drool aiding him, and Lamb shrieked as the worst pain she had ever felt shocked her lower half. Wolf pushed himself into her agonizingly slowly, giving her no time to adjust, making sure that she felt every part of him. By the time was halfway in, her vision was going dark.  
A single thought repeated inside of her head as she screamed into the night. She didn't want to die. 

Not here.

Not now.

Light exploded around them as the last of her magic filled the clearing. She knew as the light filled the air that she would survive the night. This was a cold comfort, as nothing could stop the pain. 

Enraged now, Wolf spent no more time shoving himself fully into her unprepared hole. Her screams filled the night air as she was taken in the worst way by him. She could feel her insides tearing from his sheer girth, every wound he inflicted burned inside of her as he fucked her mercilessly. His jaw snapped shut on her shoulder, holding her flailing body in place while he mounted her. Her fighting only seemed to encourage Wolf as he brought his knees up under her own, the weight of his body forcing hers into the ground with every thrust. She pushed against him, trying to free herself from the constant assault in vain. He grunted, letting out a yelp as the base of his cock began to swell again. This time he made no effort to contain himself, as every thrust inside of her pushed the knot painfully further in, and as the edges of her vision darkened against the blinding light, she was sure that the circle around them was the only thing keeping her conscious. With a loud, wet pop, he pushed himself knot and all inside of her, straining against her as he came. She could feel it filling up the deepest parts of her, leaving no part untouched by him. Cum pooled out under both as he collapsed on top of her, making sure to spurt every last bit inside of her ass. Wolf pinned her there, gently rutting against her, breeding her asshole thoroughly even after he was completely spent. Her mask steamed as hot breath filled her view. 

As he laid his heavy head against her shoulder, Lamb looked towards the dark purple sky, the first twinges of light touching the tops of the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a HUGE hiatus and found another game to write for (and am also insanely out of practice)- sorry to those who found me from Dead by Daylight! I hope you enjoy my little spin on their relationship.


End file.
